Les voix de Merlin sont impénétrables
by Eladora
Summary: Os Severus/Harry où chacun va faire l'expérience de l'autre. Voir au delà des apparences en quelque sorte. Se situe lors de la septième année. Ua


_**Petit os Severus/Harry à la sauce moi, l'auteur.**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**J'ai corrigé des petites choses par ci par là.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Tu es génialissime, mon petit Severus ! Un esprit brillant et ô combien démoniaque ! Beau et intelligent ! Beau ! Peut-être pas, mais il n'était pas là pour être beau, ni pour parader, lui ! Sa beauté était intérieure, puissante et flamboyante de perversion. Un esprit démoniaque dans un corps méphistophélique. Tout ça était on ne peut plus jubilatoire. Et Severus Snape, véritable terreur des cachots et cauchemar des Griffons, professeur exécré depuis la nuit des temps, exultait lorsque sa perversion crevait les hauts plafonds de Poudlard. Jouissance ô combien suprême pour tous ces petits points grappillés çà et là, et toutes ces insultes proférées et triomphes ô combien intenses pour un Potter laminé !<p>

— Je jouis, je jouis, je jouis ! Psalmodia-t-il dans son lit à baldaquin à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Il bénissait en cet instant son hégémonie galopante. Il s'endormit débordant d'extase, le cœur apaisé, indifférent à cette étrange mélopée qui de brise, se déchaîna, libérant ses foudres sur la silhouette alanguie.

_Tu as chanté par ces temps tourmentés, l'heure est venue de danser ! _

Severus Snape se félicitait d'avoir dormi une fois de plus comme un bébé. Une autre belle journée s'annonçait pour l'homme cruel qu'il était. Il s'en réjouissait comme d'autres la craignaient. La matinée débutait avec ses maisons de prédilection, Serpentard et Griffondord, l'une servant à ôter des points à l'autre. Un jeu d'enfants !

Pourquoi le dévisageait-on de la sorte ? Avait-il une marque d'oreiller sur la joue à dormir du sommeil du juste démoniaque ? Les regards se retournaient indéniablement sur son passage. C'était agaçant à la fin, voir fort déplaisant. Il allait devoir y remédier. Deux, trois braillements, quelques retenues, une volée de points en moins. Le couloir était à nouveau désert. Et quelle était cette odeur entêtante qui le suivait depuis ce matin ! Tu as passé assez de temps dans la salle de bain pour le savoir. Tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'a pas interpellé ? Tu passes si peu de temps dans une salle de bain. Enfin, le temps nécessaire à une douche. Severus se passa machinalement la main sur le visage effleurant au passage ses cheveux au toucher ô combien doux et soyeux !

— Arghhhh !

Que lui avait-il pris de se laver les cheveux ? Ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait d'ordinaire.

Bon ! Direction, les cachots. Je vous ai mitonné une petite merveille d'instabilité. Bref, de quoi soulager ce satané sablier, parfait !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves s'installaient comme à l'heure habitude.

— Nous avons trois heures de cours ensemble.

— Ben, pas besoin de nous le rappeler. C'est suffisamment pénible, grommela Ron.

— Potter, cinq points.

— Mais ce n'est pas…

— Dix !

Le professeur termina d'énoncer ses consignes puis déambula parmi ses élèves tout le temps que dura la préparation. Harry sentait des pas s'arrêter souvent dans son dos, trop souvent à son gout d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas d'être observé pendant qu'il travaillait.

Il en perdait la plupart du temps la quasi-totalité de ses moyens. Snape le savait et prenait un malin plaisir à toutes ces haltes ciblées. Malgré cela, Harry réussit à garder une certaine concentration, car même s'il se sentait observé, aucune remarque désobligeante n'avait encore franchi les lèvres de son professeur, ce qui permit au Rouge et Or de maintenir un certain niveau de concentration.

Et puis, il faut dire que penser à son petit ami lui permettait également d'oublier l'importun. Harry avait rencontré Shamus, au cours d'une de ses errances nocturnes. Il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec le Serdaigle, puis rapidement bouche à bouche. Et cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Harry et son Roméo irlandais filaient le parfait amour.

Aucun incident notable ne vint troubler sa préparation qui avait une teinte largement potable. Harry sortit rapidement des cachots pour retrouver son copain. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous la plupart du temps dans le parc loin des regards indiscrets. Il faut dire que le jeune homme connaissait bon nombre d'endroits isolés où les deux jeunes gens pouvaient s'embrasser sans craindre les regards.

Ron et Hermione savaient qu'Harry sortait avec quelqu'un, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Harry était vraiment amoureux, mais il voulait être sûr des sentiments de son Roméo pour franchir le pas. Shamus n'était pas son premier flirt, mais avec lui, c'était différent, il éprouvait le besoin d'aller plus loin. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande où bon nombre d'adolescents et d'adolescentes avaient eu leur première fois. Dès lors, ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire l'amour aussi souvent que possible dans cette pièce.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Harry voulait profiter de la première sortie à Pré au lard pour marquer le coup. Il faussa compagnie à Ron et Hermione et commença à arpenter les rues et les boutiques à la recherche de la perle rare. Il se décida finalement pour une simple chaine en argent. Il sortit de la boutique son petit paquet à la main. Quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber, mais en arrivant en vue des trois ballets, il tombait de véritables cordes. Il s'abrita sous un porche en attendant une accalmie. Il n'avait pas été le seul à s'abriter ainsi et il crut apercevoir la silhouette de Shamus disparaître derrière une porte cochère.

Ravi de retrouver son petit ami, Harry s'avança en se faufilant le long des murs pour éviter d'être trempé jusqu'aux os.

Shamus était effectivement là, mais il n'était pas seul. Harry resta immobile, plaqué contre le mur, le souffle bloqué dans ses poumons. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il lâcha son paquet, l'écrasa de son talon et le regarda filer, emporté par le flot d'eau qui dégoulinait le long de la rigole. Il essuya ses larmes mêlées de pluies, respira un grand coup en reniflant.

Les trois balais regorgeaient de monde. Beaucoup y avaient trouvé refuge quand le ciel s'était obscurci. Harry n'aurait donc aucune explication à fournir pour ce visage défait et trempé qu'il présenta à ses amis.

— Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais, lui demanda Hermione.

— Euh ! Oui ! Bafouilla Harry.

— Bon, bah, on y va, s'exclama Ron en faisant un petit bruit sec et plutôt agaçant avec son verre vide.

— Euh ! Non, s'écria brutalement Harry en grelottant outre mesure. Je vais commander quelque chose pour me réchauffer, se reprit-il en baissant d'un ton pour ne pas alarmer son amie.

Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir en maîtrisant au mieux ses tremblements. Le chemin du retour se fit morose et malgré la pluie qui s'était arrêtée le temps restait menaçant.

Le jeune homme enferma son chagrin dans un mutisme, coupable de n'avoir su garder son premier amour véritable auprès de lui, jusqu'au retour à leur dortoir où bien confiné sous ses épaisses couvertures, il laissa libre cours à sa douleur en pleurant silencieusement autant qu'il lui était possible.

Sa douche effaça à peine ses yeux bouffis de chagrin. Il ébouriffa suffisamment sa frange qu'il rallongea quelque peu pour dissimuler le haut de ses yeux. Ses verres cerclés feraient le reste.

— Harry ! Souffla Ron excédé en rompant le silence dans lequel était plongé son ami.

— Pardon, lui dit l'adolescent en secouant sa tignasse brune pour chasser toutes ses idées noires.

— Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Arrête de tirer la tronche !

— Ah ! Parce que tu ne tirerais pas la tronche si tu venais de te faire larguer. Mais, que je suis bête, il faudrait d'abord que tu aies une petite amie pour te faire larguer, lança cruellement le jeune homme dans l'intention réelle de blesser son ami.

Souvent la douleur ne revêtait pas de diplomatie.

— Ça suffit les garçons, s'écria Hermione en leur faisant les gros yeux. Un peu de compassion, Ron. Ça ne t'étoufferait certainement pas.

Hermione adressa un regard désolé à Harry.

— T'inquiète, ça ira. Et puis comme dit Ron, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

Ron n'eut pas l'air d'un strangulot sur le point de passer de vie à trépas, occupé qu'il était à se gaver. Hermione adressa à Harry un regard de connivence qui lui fit du bien. Chère Hermione ! songea l'adolescent.

— De quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? demanda le jeune homme en se reprenant.

— Snape ! Lâcha Ron.

— Quoi Snape ! Grommela l'étudiant.

— Tu es désespérant, Harry. Fais un effort, bon sang.

— Et bien quoi ! Snape sait utiliser du shampoing. Décernons-lui un ordre de merlin !

— Sérieusement, Harry ! Son comportement est bizarre, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille en jetant un regard circulaire sur la grande salle.

— Peut-être, répondit Harry en adoptant un air détaché.

Snape ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, cheveux graisseux ou pas.

— Dis-le si on t'emmerde ! Siffla Ron.

— Bon d'accord, s'emporta Harry exaspéré de voir la conversation traîner encore et toujours autour de son professeur. Snape est bizarre. Il se lave les cheveux. Il ne me martyrise plus ou si peu. Alléluia ! Snape est amoureux.

— T'es con ! Se bidonna Ron en tapant du plat de sa main sur la table. Qui voudrait d'un mec pareil. Snape amoureux ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule, Harry. C'est comme si tu nous disais que tu virais pé…

— Tais-toi ! L'interrompit, Hermione. Que tu peux être lourd par moment Ronald Weasley !

— Ben quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Laisse tomber ! Marmonna Harry en prenant un air désespéré.

Le jeune homme se leva pour regagner la salle où ils avaient cours. Il ne remarqua pas la présence de son professeur pas plus qu'il remarqua le regard appréciateur que ce dernier semblait porter à sa personne. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et d'autres chagrins à épancher. Ron avait peut-être raison après tout, mais malgré cela la douleur était encore trop vive. Le pincement au cœur était là et bien là. Harry était amoureux et il avait pensé que le Serdaigle l'était également. Il avait paru pour le moins sincère. Ce qui était le plus douloureux c'est qu'il n'avait eu aucune explication, comme si Harry n'avait été qu'un flirt d'été.

Severus ruminait. Quelqu'un s'obstinait à lui coller le morveux dans les pattes. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que semblaient prendre les choses. Il ne lui en aurait pas fallu davantage pour conclure à une perfidie du citronné. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune preuve. Mais qui d'autres que lui pût avoir ce genre d'initiative !

Si les trémoussements du cul de Potter lui mettaient la queue en branle autant mettre fin à ses jours !

Il ne se voyait pas bien sympathiser, ni conter fleurette à ce crétin, encore moins voir plus si affinités... Cette pensée le mit prodigieusement hors de lui. Il balaya d'un revers de main plusieurs flacons vides qui se brisèrent sur le sol.

Voilà sa récompense pour des années de bons et loyaux services, bander en matant les fesses du fils de son ennemi juré. Il chassa cette pensée d'un profond reniflement de dédain.

Severus frappa à la porte du bureau directoriale. Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour débouler sous le nez de son directeur qui releva légèrement la tête à son approche. Le vieux sorcier excentrique ancra ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses demies lunes sur ce pauvre Severus lui ôtant d'un seul coup toutes les doléances qu'il avait espéré cracher.

— Mon garçon, vous tombez bien. Je voulais vous voir au sujet d'un club que je voudrais vous voir reformer.

« Si seulement vous pouviez me lâcher de temps en temps », songea Severus en s'imaginant noyer le fourbe dans ces satanées sucreries.

— Pardon ! S'étouffa Severus en réalisant les élucubrations de son directeur.

— Vous avez parfaitement entendu, mon garçon. Et ce n'est pas une suggestion. Bien évidemment, vous avez carte blanche.

— Si vous le dites, grimaça Severus en faisant virevolter ces lourdes robes pour marquer son désaccord.

— J'y tiens, Severus ! J'y tiens ! Répliqua le vieux sorcier en ouvrant une bouche béante pour y enfourner sa douceur du moment. Bonne journée, mon garçon.

— Pareillement, Albus !

Pareillement, Albus ! Je t'en foutrais moi des pareillement.

Severus contenait avec peine son impatience et sa colère, mais il n'avait toujours pas rendu les armes. Un club, et puis quoi encore, la prochaine étape serait une garderie d'enfants où il se taperait le survivant.

Un peu plus tard dans les cachots.

— Potter, vous attendez une invitation peut-être ? Allez chercher vos ingrédients !

Son professeur ayant investi son plan de travail pour quelques raisons qui ne concernaient que lui, Harry dut, pour regagner son chaudron, passer assez prêt de ce premier. Son bassin entra légèrement en contact avec le postérieur de son professeur. Il s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé. Son dos heurta le mur et il lâcha tous ses ingrédients.

— Que vous êtes maladroit, Potter !

Le tout se retrouva en un tour de main sur la table. Les gestes du jeune homme n'étaient pas particulièrement adroits, ça, c'était une réalité qui ne demeurait inconnue pour personne. La proximité de son professeur l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Il retourna à ses ingrédients. Il saisit une racine pour la couper à la hauteur de son tubercule. Son attention n'était pas portée à cent pour cent sur ce qu'il faisait. La lame de son petit couteau glissa et entailla profondément son doigt. Le sang goutta rapidement sur le sol pierreux des cachots. Harry se leva pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce qui arrangeait provisoirement son affaire.

— Attendez, Monsieur Potter ! Vous ne voudriez pas me mettre en plus de votre sang un peu partout.

Il sortit un grand mouchoir blanc brodé des initiales SR, se saisit de la main de son élève et commença à élaborer une poupée sur le doigt blessé. L'adolescent se mordilla les lèvres tout le temps que dura l'opération. Il s'éloigna vers la porte en sentant le regard de son professeur pesé sur lui.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter cela ! Se morigéna Severus en suivant de façon ostentatoire un joli derrière impeccablement moulé dans un pantalon d'uniforme.

Finalement, un club, pourquoi pas ! Si en plus il avait l'agrément de son supérieur hiérarchique, enfin, pour, le club s'entend.

Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié les murs blancs de l'infirmerie et il eut toute la peine du monde à faire croire à Pompom qu'un repos de quelques heures était nécessaire pour une coupure. Profonde, certes, mais pas grand chose de résistait aux mains expertes de l'infirmière et sa coupure n'était déjà plus qu'un mince trait rosé.

Peu de temps avant de se rendre dans la grande salle, Harry se fit apostropher par son professeur de potions. Ce dernier sortait de son bureau.

— Monsieur Potter !

— Oui, Professeur, protesta Harry pas forcément ravi d'être apostrophé de si bon matin.

— Suivez-moi ! Répliqua Severus avec empressement.

Harry n'eut d'autres choix que d'obtempérer en suivant derechef son professeur.

— Non, mais tu as vu…

— C'est écœurant. Il a fait les yeux doux à Harry. Et puis tu as vu sa tête !

— Il a papillonné des yeux.

— Je te signale qu'il lui a également reluqué les fesses. Au secours maman, la chauve-souris est un vieil obsédé.

— Monsieur Potter ! Si je vous ai demandé de me suivre, c'est pour vous parler du club que je vais avoir le plaisir de former. Il est temps pour moi de partager cette passion que sont les potions avec les quelques élèves qui savent se distinguer. C'est pourquoi je fais appel à votre bon sens pour me fournir le nom de ces quelques privilégiés qui auront le plaisir de partager ma table lors des réunions.

— Moi, s'étrangla Harry en crachant le jus de citrouille que son professeur lui avait servi.

— Oui. Vous Potter ! Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

Severus accapara l'avant-bras de son élève. Avant bras que ledit élève récupéra dans un geste agacé. « Touchez-moi encore une fois et je vous broie les noix », songea l'adolescent en lui envoyant une œillade meurtrière.

— Bien, vous aurez votre liste, professeur Snape, lui répondit sèchement Harry.

— Oh ! Mais je n'en doute pas, Potter.

La porte du bureau claqua violemment sur ses gonds ce qui n'attisa que sa libido. Severus s'affaissa pensif à son bureau. Alors que dernièrement il s'extasiait de sa brillante perversité, il n'avait désormais plus qu'un souhait, peloter les jolies fesses rebondies. Dans la solitude de ses cachots, Severus se livra à un petit monologue.

— Tu es affligeant, mon pauvre Severus, désespérément affligeant ! Mais peut-être que ceci mettrait un terme à la malédiction qui s'est sournoisement abattue sur toi, la reléguant au rang d'un désagréable cauchemar. Désagréable, comme tu y vas ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le galbe de ses fesses. Certainement au vu de l'énergie que tu y déploies. Elles sont pommées à souhait. N'aurais-tu pas envie de les sentir frémir sous tes doigts, de les câliner, de les chérir, de les aimer ? Il suffit. Couchez ! Aboya Severus contre lui-même en s'adressant à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. D'un autre côté, il a un postérieur divin et tu pourras toujours t'enorgueillir d'avoir mis le survivant dans ton lit, concéda-t-il en descendant avec empressement ses pantalons pour se livrer à une caresse qui revêtait des allures de fruit défendu. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement sur un Potter médusé.

— Pr…

Sous la surprise, le cou du jeune homme sortit d'entre ses épaules. Harry regarda, ébahi, son professeur se caresser. Les doigts longs et fins passaient sur toute la longueur de son membre occasionnant de petits râles qui venaient fleurir sur sa bouche. Harry ne put détacher son regard de ce plaisir solitaire même s'il trouvait ça pour le moins inconvenant.

— Potter, souffla la voix voluptueuse parfaitement étrangère à son environnement en rendant les armes.

Harry referma doucement la porte. Une idée supplanta sa colère. « Fort bien ! Vous me voulez Professeur. Ça n'était pas tous les jours que l'on vous offrait sur un plateau pareille occasion de s'amuser. » L'adolescent partit rejoindre ses camarades. En chemin, il prit le temps de noter les noms qui lui venaient en tête.

— C'est quoi ce papier ! Lui demanda Ron.

— Une liste de noms pour Snape. Il ne put empêcher sa bouche de former un pli de dégout à son évocation. Il a créé une sorte de club.

— Comme le professeur Slughorn ! S'extasia Hermione ravie à l'idée d'en faire partie. Slug Club, c'est le nom du petit comité créer par le prédécesseur du professeur Snape. Seuls des élèves triés sur le volet assistaient à ses réunions. Harry ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être membre.

— Ça sera sans moi, argua Ron. Et tu devrais faire pareil Harry, si tu veux mon avis. Ce type t'a quand même dragué. À mon avis, il veut précipiter ta mort. Plus tu t'en éloigneras, au mieux tu t'en porteras.

- Il n'a pas dragué Harry. Il a seulement papillonné des yeux.

— Hermione, on parle de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots ! Enfin moins graisseuse depuis quelque temps. Et tu voudrais livrer ton ami à cette chose que tu as toi-même qualifiée, et je te cite de « répugnant », rien que pour faire partie de ce club.

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Ron, affirma Hermione. Je n'ai fait que commencer une phrase que tu as complétée de toi-même.

— Tu as raison. C'est parfaitement écœurant ce que tu veux faire subir à Harry pour…

— Stop ! Snape ne vaut pas que vous vous disputiez pour lui. Hermione ! Si tu veux faire partie du Snape Club, c'est d'accord. J'y participerai également. Harry marqua une pause pendant laquelle Ron roula des yeux effarés. Côtoyer son ennemi pour mieux le combattre, mon vieux !

— Je ne dirais pas que tu mets la tête dans la gueule du loup, mais, méfie-toi quand même, Harry ! Ce type n'est pas net, marmonna Ron.

Ce n'est pas ma tête qu'il veut dans sa gueule, songea Harry. Ce petit aparté aurait au moins le mérite de chasser ses tristes pensées.

La première réunion devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine. Harry avait remis sa liste à son professeur. Cette dernière avait dû subir quelques modifications, car d'autres personnes dont le nom ne figurait pas sur la sienne étaient assises autour de la table. Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson donnaient à la tablée des teintes un peu moins mordorées.

Harry se délecta de cette première soirée. Il était placé à la droite de son professeur, Drago Malefoy à sa gauche. Ginny était assise entre Hermione qui était à sa droite et Malefoy à sa gauche. La petite dernière des Weasley était littéralement suspendue aux lèvres de la fouine. Parkinson et Greengrass se trouvaient placés aux côtés de Neville et Cormac. Mais le vert et argent n'était pas la tasse de thé de ce dernier qui semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Hermione. Zabini n'avait d'yeux que pour Neville qui contait fleurette à Luna.

Tout le temps que dura le dîner, Harry s'amusa à repousser le genou qui venait effleurer le sien, quand il ne s'agissait pas de sa main.

« Résiste-moi, petit diable ! Tu ne m'en existes que davantage », songea Severus en coulant ses pupilles fiévreuses sur l'objet de ses pensées.

Harry fut le dernier à prendre congé. Il indiqua discrètement à Hermione qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'attendre. Mais de toute façon, la jeune fille avait d'autres occupations.

Snape en profita pour aborder le sujet concernant la soirée de Noël, ainsi que du bal qui accompagnerait la fête.

— Pourrais-je vous proposer quelques danses ? Osa Severus.

— Je ferais un bien piètre cavalier, Monsieur, affirma Harry. Hermione a bien tenté de m'inculquer quelques pas, mais elle a bien vite renoncé.

— Serait-ce une façon de me signifier que vous ne souhaitez pas danser avec moi ?

— Mais pas du tout… Monsieur, Balbutia Harry d'une voix qu'il voulut fébrile.

— Approchez, Potter ! S'exclama Severus en adoptant une posture des plus droites. Votre main, là, Potter ! Oui celle-là ! Baissez-la encore. Oui parfait ! Ne bougez plus.

Sa main droite était dans celle de son professeur, la gauche dans le creux de ses reins. Snape bougea au rythme de la musique et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il se montra excessivement maladroit en bousculant plusieurs fois de suite, la hanche de son professeur. Harry fit mine de paraître horrifié.

— Bien ! Nous en resterons là pour ce soir.

Les leçons reprirent au même rythme que les réunions et Harry était le dernier à sortir des appartements. Il devait bien avouer qu'il prenait un réel plaisir à faire marcher son professeur qui mettait un point d'honneur à transformer cet incapable en un cavalier convenable. Harry se délectait de le voir grimacer alors qu'il lui écrasait malencontreusement les orteils. Puis il se confondit en excuses en modifiant sensiblement la position de ses mains dans le dos de son professeur ce qui donna à ce dernier de considérables bouffées de chaleur. Les leçons continuèrent au fil des réunions.

Le soir attendu se profila. Tous les élèves de septième année avaient été conviés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tous y assistèrent. Beaucoup passaient les fêtes en famille et au final une petite cinquantaine de personnes, professeurs inclus, étaient présentes.

Harry avait apporté un soin particulier à sa tenue, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des efforts vestimentaires. Les jeunes demoiselles, dont Hermione et Ginny faisaient partie, portaient des toilettes absolument divines.

Hermione et Drago avaient ouvert le bal d'un commun accord lors d'un de ces fameux dîners. Certains avaient commencé à tisser des liens. Ses soirées leur étaient apparues plaisantes dès lors qu'elles sortaient du cadre scolaire et chacun avait pu découvrir une facette inconnue de ses condisciples. Snape n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. C'était un homme particulièrement cultivé, doté d'un certain sens de l'humour. Il n'en demeurait pas moins une énigme pour la plupart des participants.

Les décors étaient somptueux et celui qui avait eu en charge la décoration de la salle n'avait pas lésiné sur le temps qu'il y avait consacré. La piste principale fut rapidement investie et les premiers couples se formèrent pour évoluer gracieusement au son de la musique. Drago salua poliment sa cavalière, Hermione fit de même et chacun ne quitta plus son partenaire de la soirée.

Harry découvrit, au gré des invitations qu'il reçut ou proposa, d'autres pistes de danse légèrement en retrait dans des décors dignes des mille et une nuits séparées par d'immenses farandoles de voilures. Chacune diffusait une musique différente et Harry s'aperçut un peu plus tard que la couleur des voilures changeait au gré de la musique.

Il y avait longtemps que le jeune homme ne s'était pas amusé de la sorte. Il était revenu dans la pièce principale, lieu des plaisirs salés, sucrés et pétillants, pour se désaltérer. Son regard s'arrêta sur son professeur. Severus, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois de la soirée, arborait une robe qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Une magnifique robe de soirée pourpre mettait en valeur la finesse de ses hanches. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la beauté de la toilette qui avait arrêté son regard, il avait été véritablement soufflé par la grâce qu'il dégageait en évoluant sur la piste. Pour pallier le trouble qu'il ressentit, le jeune homme partit en quête d'une autre boisson qu'il sirota en s'éloignant pour plus de tranquillité. Il traversa une première piste. Son éclairage était tamisé et quelques couples enlacés flirtaient gentiment en évoluant seuls au monde. Curieusement, celle où il arriva n'était pas prisée. Perplexe, il continua de descendre le contenu de son verre se laissant envouté par la magie du lieu.

— M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Monsieur Potter ?

Une haleine chaude caressa son cou à la hauteur de son oreille. La voix était langoureuse et sensuelle. Un petit frisson parcourut son échine. Severus prit dans sa main celle d'Harry. Le pouce de son professeur effleura le dos de sa main et un autre frisson lui secoua le bas des reins. Harry avait mésestimé son adversaire. Jouer avec le feu était une chose. S'y trouver confronter en était une autre. D'autant que le feu semblait avoir pris un certain avantage. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête aussi gracieusement que possible ne voulant pas ajouter davantage à son trouble. Il avala cul sec le fond de son verre sous le regard désapprobateur de ce dernier qui lui ôta des mains pour se saisir de la deuxième. Sa paume était douce et chaude, son étreinte ferme et chaleureuse.

— Je vous trouble, Monsieur Potter ! Déclara Severus en portant un regard amusé sur son élève.

— Mais… pas du tout Professeur, lui répondit Harry en adoptant un ton aussi serein que possible tout en déglutissant péniblement.

— Fort bien ! Je vais être direct avec vous, Monsieur Potter ! Séduire mes élèves n'ait pas véritablement ma tasse de thé, mais je ne vous apprends rien, lui confirma ce dernier dans un reniflement de dédain comme si la chose lui répugnait à nouveau. Or il se trouve que, pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, les voix de Merlin m'ont enjoint à une inclinaison envers votre personne. N'allez surtout pas imaginer autre chose !

— Je n'imagine rien, répondit Harry du tac au tac. L'image de son professeur s'adonnant au plaisir de sa chair s'imposa suffisamment à son esprit pour qu'il retrouve un peu de son contrôle.

Leur couple évolua au rythme de la musique, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement conscience de l'harmonie qu'ils créaient. Les danses s'enchainèrent sans qu'ils éprouvent une quelconque gêne, ou veuillent se défaire de cette curieuse étreinte.

Harry était simplement bien. Il sentit les doigts de son professeur dessiner des arabesques dans son dos. Le contact loin de lui être désagréable l'émoustilla et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il éprouva l'envie de rendre la caresse. À Severus, enfin à son professeur, plus exactement. Harry joua de sa main et fit de même. Il obtint un certain rapprochement. Et plus rien d'autre n'exista que la magie du moment.

Une main aussi légère qu'un voile, aussi douce que la plus douce des caresses se promena sur sa peau. Une main douce et voluptueuse au toucher sensuel et délicat effleurait chaque partie de son corps faisant frémir la peau laiteuse et glabre. Severus s'étira langoureusement comme pour ouvrir son corps à ces délicieuses caresses.

La paume continua sa valse lente, caressant ou pianotant, au gré des courbes harmonieuses et exquises aux vallées encaissées jusqu'au tréfonds de ses trésors si précieux à l'âme.

Ces mains fines et paisibles, délicates et dociles confiaient en toute innocence ce qu'elles avaient de plus précieux.

Severus et Harry ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés, ne s'étaient pas encore goûtés en mélangeant leurs haleines et leurs salives, ne s'étaient pas livrés à ces plaisirs buccaux et enfiévrés, à ces ballets de chair langoureux provoquant frissons et désirs, amours et passions.

— Embrasse-moi, Severus ! Osa l'adolescent.

La bouche aux lèvres fines, mais délicatement ourlées pressa la sienne délivrant un contact délicieusement sucré. Un petit bout de langue humide taquina sa chair pour en quémander l'ouverture. La langue s'insinua doucement entre ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne. Un lieu enchanteur, véritable paradis terrestre, s'ouvrit à lui, un éden aux mille délices et aux mille saveurs jusque-là inconnues.

— Embrasse-moi toujours, Severus ! Osa à nouveau l'adolescent.

Ce ballet incessant les projeta plus en avant dans leur paradis. Les mains avaient repris leur valse lente et Severus suffoquait en se sentant submerger par le désir que lui procurait la bouche et les doigts du jeune homme sur son aine. Il n'avait plus que l'envie de cette bouche venant gouter aux plaisirs de sa chair. Mais le plus jeune s'obstinait à déposer ses baisers sur son bas ventre sans jamais atteindre cette chair brûlante qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Il goûtait son plaisir dans l'attente de cette bouche gourmande. N'y tenant plus, il guida doucement la chevelure brune vers le lieu de ses tourments. La bouche engloutit merveilleusement l'objet de ses désirs. Le contact électrisa ses sens. Il se sentait transporté vers des lieux inexplorés qui lui laissaient entrevoir de véritables trésors de sensations. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré, c'était au-delà de ses désirs et de ses rêves les plus fous. Cette bouche le rendait fou, fou de désir qu'il voulait également prodiguer avec la sienne parcourant à son tour chaque parcelle de peau qu'il titilla, tourmenta, échauffa, jusqu'aux grains rosés et délicats fièrement tendus.

— Embrasse-moi, Severus !

L'homme lâcha à regret le petit mamelon qu'il cisailla de ses dents pour ravir les lèvres du jeune homme.

— Et que voudrais-tu maintenant ? Le gourmanda gentiment Severus.

Le jeune homme porta sa bouche à l'oreille de son ainé pour murmurer quelques mots qu'il espérait ardemment formuler.

Deux gros coussins se logèrent dans son dos rendant son couché agréable, ses pieds reposaient sur les épaules de Severus.

— Embrasse-moi, redemanda le jeune homme en réalisant soudain qu'il voulait plus que tout que cet homme soit à lui à jamais. Lui qui avait souhaité jouer, à présent ne jouait plus. Non ! Il aimait.

Le ballet long et lent de ces charges offensives baigna chaque fibre de leurs êtres de beauté et d'harmonie et enfin de plaisirs consommés. Une symphonie de murmures, de soupirs et de gémissements emplit l'espace construisant le lien qui fait que les êtres s'attachent.

Plus tard dans la salle commune.

— Tu as passé la soirée avec lui ! L'interpella Hermione inquiète du retour si tardif de son ami.

— Tu ne t'es pas véritablement ennuyée, dit-il en toisant la jeune femme, escarpins à la main, d'un regard qui en disait long.

Hermione éluda la phrase.

— Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher et tu devrais en faire de même. Remus vient nous chercher tôt demain.

— Tout à l'heure, la reprit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Le jeune homme aimait particulièrement passer les fêtes de Noël entourée de ses amis et de la famille de Ron. Square Grimmaurd avait été la demeure de Sirius et par là même le théâtre d'heureux souvenirs qu'ils voulaient voir perdurer malgré l'absence de son parrain.

Harry avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux quand il débarqua à Londres.

— Alors, c'était bien, votre petite fête. Sans plus, j'imagine, marmonna Ron la bouche pleine de beignets chauds.

De purée de beignets aurait été plus approprié.

Le regard complice qu'échangèrent Harry et Hermione se scella en si peu de temps qu'il passa une fois de plus inaperçu aux yeux du goinfre.

— Sans plus, effectivement, soupira Harry en donnant l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps.

— Voilà pourquoi, je ne mettrais jamais les pieds à vos stupides soirées.

Hermione lui adressa un demi-sourire entre l'amusement et la désapprobation. Ron ne comprendrait jamais qu'elle puisse réellement les apprécier.

Une multitude de paquets les attendaient au pied du sapin. Le jeune homme éprouva un horrible pincement au cœur en déballant les siens. Il embarqua, sans un mot, le tout dans sa chambre.

— Je croyais qu'il avait oublié, lui dit Ron en découvrant d'un œil perplexe, la dernière création de sa mère.

— Apparemment pas, lui répondit Hermione.

Cette réponse avait pour elle une tout autre signification.

Une heure plus tard, Harry redescendit au salon pour informer la mère de Ron qu'il sortait prendre l'air.

Le froid humide et glacial de cette fin d'année ne l'empêcha pas de déambuler parmi les rues piétonnes du vieux Londres. Mais finalement groggy, il trouva refuge dans un pub. L'endroit était plein. Les gens avaient l'air heureux ou donnaient l'impression de l'être. Harry commanda une bière pression et touilla la mousse de son doigt avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

— Cette place est disponible, jeune homme !

Ça n'était pas vraiment une question et Harry sursauta en reconnaissant ce timbre si particulier.

— Vous… m'avez suivi !

Harry avait fait une courte pause pour marquer son étonnement.

— Oui effectivement, on peut dire ça comme ça. Puis-je m'asseoir, Harry ? Vu l'intimité que nous avons partagée, il me semble de bon ton de laisser tomber également le monsieur ou le professeur.

Harry hocha la tête en suivant des yeux son professeur vêtu d'une épaisse veste de laine. Il avança sa main vers lui et il sentit son pouce se poser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Vous aviez de la mousse, lui dit Severus pour fournir une explication à son geste.

Harry rougit du nez jusqu'aux oreilles et comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'embarras, son professeur lui tendit un petit papier en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

Le jeune homme le déplia soigneusement jusqu'à faire apparaître « Flattez-moi ! ».

Il crut d'abord à une plaisanterie, mais compris que ces deux mots était bien plus précieux.

— Merci. Je peux… enfin, vous voyez

— Je vois très bien, en effet. Alors faites !

— Je peux !

— Votre bêtise atteint des sommets vertigineux ! Soupira Severus. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous supplie à genoux.

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celle de son nouvel amoureux.

— Merci, Severus, murmura-t-il.

— À utiliser avec parcimonie. Je ne veux pas voir mon espace vital envahi.

— Seulement quand je voudrais que vous me fassiez l'amour ou une autre petite gâterie du genre ? Susurra le jeune homme taquin à l'oreille de son ainé.

— C'est une possibilité à envisager, répondit Severus le visage légèrement rosi.

— Embrasse-moi, Severus !

— Vous êtes agaçant, Potter !

— Vous dites ça, mais au fond vous m'aimez bien.

— Je vous supporte, Harry. Je vous supporte !

— Et là, vous me supportez mieux !

La main du jeune homme avait disparu de la table pour venir se fixer sur son entrejambe.

— Potter, vous êtes infernal ! Recommencez pour voir !

Harry réitéra la caresse sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous ses doigts.

— Oui effectivement, on peut dire ça comme ça, je vous supporte nettement mieux comme ça.

— Et comme çà, lui demanda Harry en pressant doucement l'érection.

Severus ne lui répondit rien, mais un petit sourire fleuri au coin de sa lèvre, il fit également disparaître sa paume de main rendant la pareille au jeune rouge et or qui en sursauta. Mais la main ne s'arrêta pas là. Severus avait dû user d'un sortilège, car Harry pouvait sentir à présent le contact des doigts sur sa peau nue. Il réprima à peine un gémissement quand son érection sortit de son pantalon.

— Si tu gémis encore une fois je te prends sous cette table, chuchota Severus en promenant son doigt sur le membre gonflé.

C'était tentant mais Harry préférait de loin l'intimité des cachots dont Severus venait de lui donner l'accès. Le jeune homme peina à déglutir en serrant ses mâchoires du mieux qu'il put. Le doigt de Severus glissa lentement de la tête de son érection jusqu'à la base pour venir flatter les chairs avoisinantes.

Harry était à présent plus blanc que blanc, mais aucun gémissement n'avait franchi ses lèvres. Severus l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il continua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme vienne en gémissant dans son baiser.

— On ne me provoque pas impunément morveux, souffla Severus contre la bouche qu'il mordilla.

— Je m'en souviendrais, lui répondit Harry le regard empli de malice.

— J'espère bien, jeune homme, répliqua Severus en effaçant ses méfaits dans un regard rempli de connivence.

**_FIN_**


End file.
